The trouble with mud
by Skrillexia
Summary: Gordon splashes through a muddy puddle and refuses to be cleaned but he soon learns that you don't have to be dirty to be useful


The trouble with mud

**This is my own version of the Thomas story "The trouble with mud", but there is a twist I'm using my version of the Thomas characters not the CGI Characters, hope you like it =)**

It was a cloudy day on Sodor, Gordon was on his way back to the sheds he was speeding down the line, Then there was trouble a big puddle was across Gordon's line, he sped through the puddle and was covered with mud.

**Gordon**: Oh f**king hell!

Meanwhile Thomas was in the yard having a wash down, Rebecca was helping

**Thomas**: Nothin' like a good wash down to start the day, thanks for helipn' Rebecca

**Rebecca**: No probs

Just then Gordon arrived. Thomas and Rebecca gasped.

**Rebecca**: Have you had a mud bath Gordon?

**Gordon**: No, I splashed through a big puddle and this happened.

**Thomas**: Maybe you should have a wash down before y'all do the express.

Gordon snorted

**Gordon**: I've got no time to clean up, like certain wee tank engines.

And he puffed away.

**Rebecca**: Will he have a wash down?

**Thomas**: Yeah, he will eventually.

**Rebecca**: Cool

**Thomas**: Wanna come with me to the docks?

**Rebecca**: Ok

**Thomas**: Climb aboard.

Rebecca sat in Thomas' cab then he set off for the docks.

Meanwhile Gordon was at the next station he saw a sign "All trains must wash down daily" Gordon snorted. James was there, he was already being cleaned.

**James**: C'mon Gordon have a wash down so you don't look like a piece of s**t on wheels.

This made Gordon very cross he blew steam angrily, mud went all over James.

**James**: Gordon you bloody idiot!

**Gordon**: That's what you get for callin' me a piece of s**t on wheels.

And he puffed angrily away.

Thomas and Rebecca pulled into the docks.

**Rebecca**: Can I stay here Thomas?

**Thomas**: If yo wanna I'll see u later.

Rebecca climbed out of Thomas' cab, Thomas whistled then puffed away .

Rebecca saw James she went over to him.

**Rebecca**: Hiya James

**James**: Hi Rebecca, y'know what Gordon did to me earlier on

**Rebecca**: What?

**James**: He blew mud at me.

Rebecca tried not to laugh

**Rebecca**: *sniggers* why would Gordon do that?

**James**: Well I'll admit it was my fault I made him cross by callin' him a piece of s**t on wheels.

**Rebecca**: That's why he did it then.

**James**: Yeah

Suddenly Gordon rushed through he bumped his trucks hard.

**Gordon**: That's for you and you and YOU! Bleeders.

**James**: Calm down Gordon, trucks will be trucks

**Gordon**: Huh with you maybe but not with me, I'll teach 'em.

And he gave them a mighty biff.

**Rebecca**: My god he is in a bad mood.

**James**: He definitely knows how to biff a truck.

Rebecca agreed.

Just then Gordon returned.

**Gordon**: I'd be careful on the hill James, I went up there this morning and even I had trouble gettin' up there so let me know if u need help.

James snorted

**James**: I won't need help, just you wait and see.

**Gordon**: Don't say I didn't warn you

James puffed away.

**Rebecca**: Hiya Gordon

**Gordon**: Oh god hey Becky I never saw you there, how long you been there?

**Rebecca**: Quite a while, I saw you biff them trucks, that's what I call muscle.

Gordon chuckled

**Gordon**: Trucks piss me off and I've had a bad say too.

**Rebecca**: Really?

**Gordon**: Yeah, well first I splashed through a big puddle, then James called me a piece of s**t on wheels so I blew steam at him, then I couldn't pull the express 'cause I was too dirty and I was told to get cleaned and shunt bloody trucks.

**Rebecca**: Oh dear

**Gordon**: I know, anyway c'mon lets go see if James needs help up the hill.

**Rebecca**: But James said he didn't need help.

**Gordon**: *chuckles* I know James Rebecca, he says these things and he fails miserably, and another thing I struggled up that hill this morning so he'll have no chance with three heavy express coaches.

**Rebecca**: True

**Gordon**: Climb on

Rebecca climbed onto Gordon then they set off for the hill.

A few minutes later they arrived at the bottom of the hill.

**Gordon**: Look there's James.

**Rebecca**: He's quite far up

**Gordon**: I got that far then I began to struggle but I managed to get up, but James won't he's got heavy express coaches so he won't make it like a long shot.

They saw James struggling to get up the hill.

**Gordon**: He's struggling

Then James started going backwards down the hill.

**Rebecca**: He's rolling backwards.

James stopped next to Gordon.

**Gordon**: I thought you could get up the hill James.

James was too breathless to answer, Gordon smiled.

**Gordon**: Tell you what I'll help you up the hill, how does that sound.

**James**: *pants* ok Gordon thanks

Gordon smiled then he changed tracks and buffered up behind the express.

**Gordon**: Let me know when you're ready James.

James waited till he got plenty of steam then he whistled.

**James**: *whistles* I'm ready.

**Gordon**: *whistles* Ok

Gordon pushed and James pulled as they made their way up the hill.

Half way up their wheels slipped.

**James**: Oh god!

**Gordon**: Don't worry we'll do it!

They puffed their hardest at last they made it to the top of the hill.

**James**: *Whistles* Thanks Gordon bye!

**Gordon**: *Whistles* No probs, bye! Right lets get back to the sheds.

**Rebecca**: Ok.

So Gordon puffed to Tidmouth sheds.

A few minutes later Gordon pulled into Tidmouth sheds.

**Thomas**: Yo Gordon you're actually clean.

**Gordon**: *chuckles* yeah

**Thomas**: Did you manage to help James?

**Gordon**: Aye, I must admit we did struggle half way up but we managed in the end.

**Thomas**: Cool, well done Gordon.

Then the fat controller arrived.

**Fat controller**: Well done Gordon you managed to help James even though you two don't get along that well.

**Gordon**: Well its all in a days work sir

**Thomas**: Does that mean that Gordon can pull coaches again?

**Fat controller**: As long as you have a wash down daily then yes Gordon you may.

**Gordon**: Thanks sir

The fat controller left. Then James arrived.

**James**: Gordon I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, I'm glad you helped me.

**Gordon**: Its all in a days work James.

James smiled.

**Gordon**: And I'm sorry for blowing mud at you.

**James**: Its ok.

**Gordon**: I know this will sound boastful, dirty or clean I'm a famous machine.

**Rebecca**: I agree

Everyone laughed

Gordon learned that you don't have to be dirty to be useful

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a comment =)**


End file.
